And the Hero Will Drown
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Yusuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't tell him. Even if it was the truth, Yusuke didn't want to tell his best friend that he wasn't a main character in the show…spoilers, language


**And the Hero Will Drown**

**By:** **JoannaKuwabara**

**Summary:  
**_Yusuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't tell him. Even if it was the truth, Yusuke didn't want to tell his best friend that he wasn't a main character in the show…spoilers, language_

**Author Note:  
**Hey everyone!

There's something that made me reallly pissed off...that I learned…I was so pissed off about an interview from the last disc in the DT saga. I saw the interview before but it didn't click until I talked to Kat, other wise known as **FaythDarkStarSlaye**r. She is pissed off too and is also doing a story about this subject…I'm not telling you guys in this A/N, just so you can read the story…it made me want to cry…seriously, and I should have noticed…I will have more of this A/N at the end of this story, so I will not hold you all from reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or its characters…if I did; I would change the perspective of everyone and what Kuwabara's role in the show really is…I am not making any profit either.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yusuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't tell him, but he was going to find out sooner or later anyway. It was better to hear it from his best friend then someone like Hiei, or even a fan girl. Yusuke shuttered at that thought.

Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara's apartment, his heart heavy and his eyes filled with anger. He had learned the truth. The truth of his best friend.

'_Damn…I knew I shouldn't have bought that box set…_' Yusuke thought as he knocked on the door, his other hand holding the accursed DVD that will no doubly cause his best friend pain.

Yusuke took in a few deep breathes in order to get his emotions in set and ready to be there for his friend.

Kuwabara opened the door and raised an eye brow at his friend, who just stood there with his eyes closed mumbling something to him self; a DVD in his right hand. Kuwabara glanced at it and almost shouted for joy.

"Yo Urameshi! Is that the Un-cut ending of the Dark Tourney!" Kuwabara asked excited.

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked at his friend's excited brown eyes.

'_Damn…how can I tell him this…_' Yusuke thought.

"Yeah…" Yusuke started.

"Well, what are you waitin' for? Let's watch it!" Kuwabara said with a huge grin on his face.

He moved to the side, letting his best friend enter the door. Yusuke walked in and when Kuwabara closed the door behind him, he began to tell his friend the news.

"Kuwabara, listen, there's something I need to tell you about the show…" Yusuke began.

"You know that this has the original scenes right? The one with all the blood and stuff? Man, I can't wait to see your face, **AGAIN** after I come back! Man that was just priceless!" Kuwabara said, walking into the TV room.

Yusuke growled and followed in behind his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you told me that, but listen…" Yusuke started again.

"And there's supposed to be all these extra stuff, ya know? Like interviews with those people that worked on it and stuff, man I can't wait to see what they have to say about me!" smiled Kuwabara.

Yusuke froze, his body becoming stiff.

'_Damn it…I can't….I can't let him see that…damn…this is just bullshit…what they said…he's…he's important damn it…he's…_' Yusuke thought, closing his eyes and clenching his fist, almost breaking the box the DVD was in.

"Urameshi? Are you alright man?"

Yusuke opened his eyes and noticed the worry expression that crossed his best friend's face. Yusuke sighed and decided he had better get it over with.

"No, I'm not fine…listen Kuwabara, there's…there's something I gotta show you…just…just promise me you won't get mad, k?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara had a bad feeling that whatever he was going to see wasn't going to be good, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing Urameshi, I promise." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke knew Kuwabara was good to his word and nodded before going to Kuwabara's TV and setting it up to watch. Kuwabara sat down and began to worry as he watch his best friend set up the DVD.

Once he was done, Yusuke turned it on and stood up. The main menu came up and Yusuke used the clicker to go to the Extras section. There in the Extras was an interview, something that wasn't in the other DVDs. Yusuke gulped as he pressed the button and started the interview with one of the creators of the Japanese version of the show; the show they were the stars of: **Yu Yu Hakusho**.

Kuwabara didn't notice anything wrong at first, until questions about the main characters were asked. The woman went on and on about how Hiei was her favorite out of the three main characters: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. He wasn't mentioned once whenever the '**MAIN CHARACTERS**' were mentioned.

However, he did get mentioned once, quote: "_Being one of the hardest characters to draw in the show."_

Yusuke couldn't watch it anymore and watched his friend's reaction. His face was twisted in anger, but what made Yusuke's heart bleed was the pain in those eyes.

When the interview was over, Yusuke didn't move to take out the DVD. He sat in his chair, his face watching as Kuwabara's body trembled.

"K…Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, worry in his words.

'_Damn it…I knew I shouldn't have shown him that, but I had to. We need to fix this. I know for a fact that they are wrong. Kuwabara is a main character more then Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara is my faithful sidekick after all…and comedy relief…though not that much….sure he wasn't in the fourth season, but neither was Hiei. He was only in the first two episodes and the last few, but in the middle he wasn't there at all. So what if Kuwabara was only in at least five in the beginning of season four and the very last episode. That didn't mean that he wasn't a main character, Hell that only proves he IS_

_a main character!_' Yusuke thought.

"Don't worry Kuwabara, we'll get them for this…they can't do this to you. We'll sue! Yeah! And Kurama will help too! Not too sure about Hiei, but he might not like the fact that they sent his sister a free copy of that episode that explains everything…" Yusuke began, starting to get into a rant when Kuwabara stood up, stopping Yusuke in mid rant.

"No…it's fine…I guess…I mean…hehe it's not like it matters right? I mean, I'm not even popular with the fans. I'm one of the only characters that don't even have a fan club…so I guess it makes sense that I'm not a main character…even if I'm in more then 90 of the episodes….I guess that doesn't count huh?" Kuwabara said, turning to Yusuke and giving him a smile.

Yusuke shivered under that smile. It wasn't real. Yusuke could see Kuwabara drowning in his sorrows, his eyes proving that fact.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke started, but Kuwabara had stopped him again.

"It's alright Urameshi. Really. So what if I'm not a main character, at least I got to be on the team right? A guest appearance is just as good right? Even if I made a guest appearance in almost every episode…but whatever…I think I'll turn in early tonight; got exams tomorrow ya know. I gotta get ready to have a normal job and life you know."

"Wait, Kuwabara, we can fight this…" Yusuke started.

"It's alright Urameshi. Really, I don't care. So just leave already, before I have to make you leave." Kuwabara said, turning and heading for his room.

Yusuke was about to open his mouth when Kuwabara stopped at his door.

"Thanks for the DVD Urameshi. I guess we can watch it another time, and sorry for making you waste your time with an extra." Kuwabara said before locking himself in his room.

Yusuke just stared at the closed door. He growled and stomped out of the house. He needed to talk to Kurama and find out what they should do about this. He wasn't going to let this injustice go until Kuwabara was made an official main character and find out how his best friend was knocked off the list in the first place.

'_Don't worry Kuwabara, we'll fix this bullshit…_' Yusuke thought as he continued on his way to Kurama's house.

* * *

Alright I'm not sure if I should continue this or not…not sure if you guys will like it or not, but I just lost my fire(_sweat drops_) hahaha. I calmed down a bit just writing the stuff above so I'll write more later…my muses are satisfied.

Ok, what I was really ranting about was the fact that in an interview with one of the drawers of the show, Kuwabara was not mentioned when the main characters where mentioned. He was literally not considered part of the main characters; only Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were considered in that artist's eyes. So I got pissed off and wrote this. So if any of you are just as pissed off as I am review and I will write this story where Kuwabara will get what he deserves…might not be a lot of chapters but the point will be out there. Alright that's it, and don't forget to look out for _FaythDarkStarSlayer_'s story. I'm not sure what it's called but it has a similar theme to mine…**KUWABARA FANS MUST JOIN FORCES TO CORRECT THIS INJUSTICE!**

Ok, sorry about the subliminal messages hahaha.

So please read and review!


End file.
